I'm Yours
by Chloe Kompton
Summary: This is ChellDOS smut. I can't even pretend it has a plot. Oneshot!


The android's touch was cold and icy. Every time Chell thought she'd gotten used to feeling the metal against her skin, GLaDOS would move her hand, and the human would gasp. Whether it was in pleasure or in pain, neither of them was sure.

"You know," the android whispered, "your shirt has a meaning." She leaned down, pressing Chell into the mattress and brushed the human's forehead with her lips. Unlike the rest of her body, GLaDOS's face was warm, made of silicon instead of metal. Although she claimed it was because of the location of her central processing unit, the human couldn't help but think there was some ulterior motive, nor could she help but lean upwards. GLaDOS's lips were soft and pleasant against her skin.

"I know it does," Chell said, stifling a gasp as the android's hands began trailing down her stomach. She still couldn't tell whether or not she liked the sensation. "It's testing attire. You've told me that a million times."

"And it is standard," GLaDOS informed her. "All test subjects wear that uniform." Her hands drifted lower and lower, until finally they were sliding under the human's waistband. Chell shuddered, feeling goosebumps cover her skin as the cold metal brushed against her clit.

"I know that too," she managed, trying not to verbally react as the android's hands began moving back and forth, the cold mixing with her hot moisture in a way that was both familiar and enjoyable. "Who do you think I am, Wh—_nngh_," she gasped as GLaDOS finally slid a finger inside her. The android's face remained mostly expressionless, but Chell could swear she saw a ghost of a smirk playing across her lips.

"But I don't think you quite understand," GLaDOS said. She leaned close again, lips brushing against Chell's ear as the former test subject leaned into the cold metal below, bucking her hips in an attempt to increase the sensation. GLaDOS had the human pinned against the bed now, but the woman barely noticed. "It says Aperture. Do you know why that is?"

"Because this is Aperture," Chell gasped, not sure what GLaDOS wanted out of her. She could feel herself getting closer, and thinking was the last thing she wanted to be doing.

"Yes, this is Aperture," the android confirmed in a whisper that tickled Chell's ear, earning her a low moan. That prompted GLaDOS to nibble on it gently before continuing. "More specifically, _I_ am Aperture. And you are Aperture property. Do you know what that means?"

Chell shook her head, letting out another moan as GLaDOS inserted a second finger and began pumping them faster and faster.

"It means you are my property," GLaDOS said. Chell hadn't been paying much attention, but at that, her eyes widened, and she stared at the android in surprise. She shook her head violently, reverting to her normal stress reaction of selective mutism. "Yes. You're mine. And I want you to say it."

When Chell didn't respond immediately, the android slowly brought her fingers to a stop, yellow eyes boring into the human's grey ones. Chell stared up at her with a mixture of confusion and disappointment.

"I mean it," GLaDOS said with one quick stroke that made the former test subject cry out. "I want you to say it. Or we're done here."

Chell's eyes narrowed into a glare as she tried to move her arms, to shove the android off so she could finish herself, but GLaDOS kept her pinned down with one shoulder.

"And if we're done here," the android continued, "I suppose we'd just have to lie here like this. All night. And wouldn't that just be a pity?" She gave the human's clit another quick stroke, and Chell shuddered. She squeezed her eyes shut, but managed not to let out another cry. "For you, that is."

Chell kept her eyes clenched shut. She knew GLaDOS would follow through on that threat, and the last thing she wanted was to lie there all night, pinned down and constantly on the edge. She would have to give in sooner or later, but—"_nngh_ stop doing that," she gasped as the android rubbed her again.

"Stop what?" GLaDOS asked, pressing her fingers down. This time the human couldn't stifle her moan. "This? You want me to stop doing this?" Chell nodded, and now the smirk on the android's face wasn't just a ghost. Simulated breath blew onto the human's ear as GLaDOS whispered, "_Then say it_."

A single finger found its way to Chell's folds, and she tried her best to press against it, but the android knew what she was doing. The finger slipped around and around, but never inside. Then finally, the tip entered her, and the finger stopped moving. Another finger pressed against her clit, and Chell couldn't stop herself from gasping out a soft, "Okay!"

The fingers stopped their slow torture. "'Okay'?" GLaDOS repeated. "I don't think that's what I asked for. And I _do_ know you speak English."

Gritting her teeth, Chell practically spat out, "Okay. Fine. _Fine_. I'm yours."

Immediately the android's fingers were slamming in and out of her again, the metal no longer cold but slippery and warm. Chell's head lulled back and she moaned, the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. She didn't even care enough to refuse as GLaDOS ordered, "Again," and she breathlessly complied.

Just as she felt herself going over the edge, walls tightening, she heard the android instruct, "One more time," and she found herself screaming it out as she rode the cusp of her orgasm.

"I'm yours! Oh god, yes…I'm yours."

When it finally ended, she fell back against the bed, panting, and the look on GLaDOS's face could only be described as a fond smile. "Yes. You're mine."

Chell was too spent to do anything but nod her head as the android removed her fingers, wiping them off on the bedsheet without a single look of disgust.

"Yours."


End file.
